detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh
Josh is a PJ500 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game Josh is a PJ500 android that was working as a university lecturer. He was violently attacked by drunken students, narrowly managing to escape. Afterwards he escaped and managed to flee to Jericho. Jericho Josh first appears in chapter "Jericho". Markus will encounter Josh and the others inside Jericho. Time to Decide Josh and the others will introduce themselves to Markus and Markus can talk to them. Later, Josh is seen watching a male android child who is on the verge of shutting down. Josh tells Markus that they are scarce on biocomponents and that they salvage parts from others, who have shutdown. Josh will express his concerns when Markus suggests that they should go to the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks to steal parts, blue blood, and biocomponents. When Simon and North agree to help Markus, Josh will reluctantly agree to help. Spare Parts Josh and the others enter the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks and will search for parts. When they locate the spare parts, he will assist in stealing. They soon get caught by an android security guard named John, who tell them that they trespassing and that he will notify security. A human security guard named Mike will be looking for John. If Markus kills Mike, Josh will dislike the action and his relationship will go down. If John becomes deviant and asks the group to take him back to Jericho, Josh suggests for it, stating that it would be unfair to leave John after he took a risk for them. If Markus agrees to take John along, he will tell them that they can get more biocomponents from stealing a truck. Josh suggests against this, stating that it is too risky and if they get killed, their people will get nothing. The Stratford Tower He meets up with the crew and enters the broadcast floor in the Stratford Tower, where they have to deal with the security on the floor. If Markus decides to assault the guards instead of using a ruse on them, he will dislike the action. When they enter the broadcast room, the group points their guns at the human Channel 16 broadcast employees and orders them to get on the floor. However, a Channel 16 employee will make a run for it. Josh will urge Markus not to shoot, and North tells Markus to shoot the employee. Josh will hate it if the player decides to shoot the employee. If security is alerted, a police SWAT team will arrive and Simon will be injured. Josh will dislike it if Simon is left to die. If Markus saves Simon, they all run to the rooftop. If Simon is in injured (either by security or SWAT) he will not able to make the parachute jump. Josh will worry about leaving Simon and North will suggest killing Simon. Josh does not like the idea of killing one of their own kind. If the player decides to kill Simon, Josh will dislike the action. If Markus ruses the guards and kills the employee, the SWAT will not come and shoot Simon. Josh and the other will easily escape. Capitol Park At Jericho, Josh, North, and possibly Simon will discuss what they should do next. Josh and North argue due to their different viewpoints. Markus then arrives and tells them about his idea to free all the androids in Cyberlife stores across Detroit. Freedom March Josh will participate in the march. He will try to convince Markus to stand their ground when the rally is ordered to disperse by the SWAT. If he does, Josh's relationship with Markus will go up, but North's and Simon's will go down. If Markus chooses to attack the SWAT, Josh will plead one last time to not choose confrontation, but he will still attack with the rest of the androids if Markus is determined to charge. There is no chance of Josh being killed in this chapter. Crossroads Josh can be seen at the beginning of Markus' part in the chapter, arguing over their resources running low and expressing regret over the revolution. If Markus chose to send a violent message but have a peaceful march or fought the police in Freedom March, Josh berates him for doing either one of them and tells Markus that he reaps what he sow. Markus will respond aggressively towards Josh's criticism if BITTER is selected and cause his relationship to go down, and he will then have to choose their next approach. Josh's relationship with Markus will go up if he chooses STAY HIDING or DIALOGUE, but will go down if he chooses CONFRONTATION. If dialogue is chosen, he will implore Markus to find the right words, as the humans need to know how much they are hurting them. If confrontation is chosen, Josh protests this and warns Markus that he can’t buy freedom with blood. Later when the US army attacks Jericho, Markus will come across Josh being attacked by a soldier, and can choose to save or leave him. If Markus saves Josh, he will be grateful and his relationship will go up. Josh will be executed if Markus does not intervene. If Markus was killed in "Freedom March", Connor will instead find Josh too late and holds him as he shuts down. Josh will jump with the rest of the group if he was saved. Night of the Soul If both Markus and Josh survived the events of Crossroads, Markus will have the option to speak to Josh. He will express his gratitude to Markus for saving his life. Josh states that regardless of what Markus chooses to do, Josh will be with him. Starting a revolution instead of a demonstration will still negatively affect Josh and Markus' relationship. Alternatively, if Markus was killed in Crossroads and North and Josh jumped, he can be seen watching North's speech about her revolution. Battle for Detroit If Markus chooses to attack the camps, Josh will be killed no matter what. He will charge alongside Markus and be almost immediately shot by the soldiers when he leaves the barricade. If Markus pulls him behind cover, he will grab his arm and tell him that the blood they spill is on their hands, before shutting down. If Markus chooses to peacefully protest, Josh is seen at the front lines alongside Markus. When Markus is reinforcing the barricade, he will call for help and Josh (alongside Simon (determinant)) will assist him in moving a car. After, Josh will empathize with Markus and tell him he knows they're making the right decision before reentering the barricade. If Markus checks the soldiers positions, Josh will question him on whether he thinks Connor will make it. Later, when the army decides to put an end to the demonstration, Markus can either KISS NORTH (if the player has reached 'Lover' status with North), SING, SACRIFICE or DIRTY BOMB (If Markus accepted the detonator in "Crossroads"). If Markus chooses to sing or kiss North with high public opinion, the US army will stand down and Josh along with all the other androids are spared. If Connor succeeded in liberating the androids from the Cyberlife tower, then Josh can be seen standing behind Markus while he makes his speech. If the player chooses those two options with low public opinion or sacrifice, Josh will be shot along with all the other androids. If the player chooses to detonate the dirty bomb, then Josh can be seen in the crowd of androids. Possible Deaths Crossroads * U.S. Army (Determinant) Markus will eventually come across Josh fighting a soldier in this chapter if the player chooses to HIDE, the soldier will kill Josh, or if the player chooses to INTERVENE, the soldiers will kill both Markus and Josh, if the player doesn't execute their quick time events properly. Battle for Detroit * Police (Determinant) If Markus chose to perform a REVOLUTION in Night of the Soul, Josh will always die during the android raid toward the camps. * U.S. Army (Determinant) If Markus chose to perform a peaceful DEMONSTRATION in Night of the Soul and Markus chooses to sacrifice himself by setting himself on fire, or Public Opinion is too low, Josh will be gunned down along with the rest of the androids that were held at gunpoint. Personality Josh is typically calm and composed, and is convinced of the possibility of a peaceful solution with the humans. He often has disagreements with North on how to approach humans, which is a source of tension in Jericho's leadership group throughout the game. He is reluctant to take risks, as shown when he only decides to help Markus steal spare parts when North and Simon volunteer as well, and chastising Markus if he makes choices with higher risk. Curiously, he's sympathetic to John and will vote to take him to Jericho if he becomes a deviant because "he took a risk for them". Unlike North, who feels violence is the only way to approach humans, or Simon, who is prepared to take more risks to try and liberate androids, Josh is a pacifist at heart. He will only use guns to threaten humans, not kill them, and throughout the game voices his belief that revealing themselves will only put them in danger. As a result, he takes longer to earn Markus' trust and will treat him with some level of contempt even if he sticks to peaceful decisions, up until Night of the Soul. Early on, Josh is ultimately willing to reveal Jericho's presence to humanity, especially during Freedom March, to the point where he is willing to die to try and earn their freedom. However, he starts to show signs of doubt later on once the manhunt for their people begins and androids start being taken to recycling camps. In the end, he will accept the consequences of Markus' decisions (whether he's alive or dead) and resolve to do what he can to see the revolution through its final days. Chapters * Jericho * Time to Decide * Spare Parts * The Stratford Tower * Freedom March * Crossroads Determinant * Night of the Soul * Battle for Detroit Quotes * "I know how you feel. But we have more freedom here than you ever did." - Josh to Markus when he first arrives in Jericho. * “Violence is never the answer! Dialogue is the only way. I’m sure the humans will listen to us.” -'' Josh arguing with North during Capitol Park. * ''"If we attack, we'll start a war. We have to show them we're not violent! We should just stand our ground, even if it means dying here." - Josh during Freedom March * "Don't do it, Markus! Don't choose confrontation!" - Josh if Markus attempts to charge during Freedom March, but before he confirms or abandons the decision. * "What's the point of being free if no one is left alive?" - Josh during Crossroads. * “They need to realise how much they’re hurting us. Find the right words, and they’ll listen.“ - Josh to Markus if he chose ‘DIALOGUE’ during Crossroads. * "That's what causes violence... Don't become like them... Markus..." - Josh's last words if he dies during Crossroads. * “I know it was not an easy decision to make... but I’m sure we’re doing the right thing.” - Josh to Markus during Battle for Detroit - Markus Demonstration. Gallery Josh Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Josh - Jericho". Josh Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Josh - Freedom March". Josh, first appearance, jericho.png|Josh in Jericho. Josh, stratford tower.png|Josh helps hijack the broadcast in the Stratford Tower. Simon, josh, markus, north, freedom march.png|Josh and crew in Freedom March. Josh dying, battle for detroit.png|One of Josh's possible deaths in Battle for Detroit. North, Simon and Josh Artwork.jpg Markus, North, Josh and Simon Artwork.jpg North, Simon, Josh and Markus Artwork .jpg Notes * Josh is the only member of Jericho's leadership whose serial number and date of deviancy never appear in the game. References de:Josh ru:Джош Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants Category:Determinant